Brick (1998 TV series)
Brick is the male counterpart of Blossom. He is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and was originally created by Mojo only to be reincarnated by HIM after his death. His color is red and his element is "Puppy Dog Tail". Appearance and Personality Brick is Blossom's male counterpart but while he shares her red hair, pink is a traditionally feminine color so his own color is a more masculine red., meaning his eye color and shirt are also red. He wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black and pants and black sneakers as his brothers. He is the same height and shares the same body shape as them. In his first appearance his hair is short and hidden under his cap with only triangular bangs similar to Blossom's visible. After his reincarnation, Brick no longer has visible bangs but long, jagged hair. Brick is crude, gross and violent. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance hispersonality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities and a lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more hot-headed and arrogant side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form he is much more violent and controlling. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is short-tempered and reckless. He is overbearing, bossy and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. History Created along with his brothers by Mojo in a jail cell; he is the first to speak and hits Mojo for hugging them. They are quickly persuaded into fighting the Powerpuff Girls and help Mojo break out of prison. Upon tracking down the Powerpuffs, they introduce themselves "We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna' fight!" before punching the Girls. Brick is caught off guard by Buttercup who pins him against a dumpster. Boomer and Butch knock her off and proceed to gang up on her. Expressing his disbelief that the Girls didn't cry he and the Boys attack their counterparts. They're shown to be mostly even but when the Girls gain the upper hand, Brick gets annoyed. He orders a "Ballistic Barrage", one of the Rowdyruff Boys' team abilities; a disorientating series of jumps before a group pummeling. Knocked down by the Powerpuff's own group attack, they launch a full on charge; using his laser vision, swinging Blossom around by her hair, smashing a car and even flying under a woman's skirt. They "play dirty" by throwing vehicles full of innocent civilians at the girls and then hitting them when they're distracted, Brick watches happily while Boomer and Butch argue over who "got" the girls the best. Drawn out of Townsville to protect the people, Brick orders them to "kick in the afterburners" to overtake the Girls, the "smoke" leaving them blinded allows the boys to charge up and dive bomb them, smashing them into the ground with such a strong force they cause an explosion. The Girls are left battered and broken in the wake. The boys fly off to celebrate with Mojo. Seen again plotting world domination over juice, their shocked to see the Powerpuffs heading stright for them. Expecting another fight the boys are horrified to find the girls looking feminine and flirting with them. Managing to land a kiss on their cheeks, Brick and his brothers are so disguisted they start screaming and glowing red. They finally explode back down into their base elements, defeated and gone for good... or maybe not. Their second debute in "The Boys are Back in Town" shows off their new appearances and more individualized personalities. Brick is finally shown to be the bossy and short-tempered leader, hitting and yelling at his brothers for messing up. While initially not taken seriously, the Girls accidentally make them stronger by continuously kissing them on the cheek trying to blow them up like last time. This only makes the Boys stronger thanks to HIM's cootie shot and the girls are quickly overpowered. Brick focuses his attacks on Blossom, beating her up before finally pinning her down and threatening to spit on her. He is defeated by Blossom pulling his pants down, which causes so much embarrassment that he loses power and shrinks. Finally less than an inch tall, his brothers are reduced to tears. He agrily tells them to cut it out before breaking down himself. In the episode'' "Boy Toys''," the Rowdyruffs are having some trouble with the Powerpuff Girls. They impress Princess with their powers but Brick is quick to brush her off when she asks to join them. Later on they are destroying a burger joint and are about to move on to video games when the Girls arrive in powerful vehicles. Impressed, the Boys steal the crafts and entertain themselves by attacking and destroying the other vehicles instead of the the Powerpuff Girls, reducing each other to paralyzing laughter. Another more interesting appearance is in the episode "The City of Clipsville," in which Brick and his brothers appear in a "flashback" of the Powerpuffs in the time when they become the Powerpuff Teens. The Boys still seem to be evil but are much more relaxed about it, more like typical high-school bad boys. They show romantic interest in their PPG counterpart and arrange a date. In the episode "Bubble Boy" Brick sends Boomer to get sweets only for him to be captured by the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles disguises herself and Boomer and while the Boys are fooled, Bubbles doesn't make a very good Rowdyruff. Brick notices on several occasions something isn't right, especially after Bubbles freaks out over a cockroach, something Boomer would never do. "Custody Battle" is a Rowdyruff Boys-centric episode. Mojo finally discovers they have been reborn only to be laughed away after claiming to be their father. HIM appears and while the Boys seem more than happy with their new "parent" a fight soon breaks out over who is more suited to be their father. HIM and Mojo continually try to impress them with evil deeds (usually against the unfortunate Mayor) and inventions but things finally go to far when HIM sends the Earth hurtling towards the sun. Another childish shouting match breaks out and the Boys have had enough. They tell their "parents" to be quiet and Brick openly declairs the only evil they care about is the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls, they fly away leaving a proud HIM and Mojo behind. This is the final episode to feature the Rowdyruff Boys and the only to not show the Powerpuff Girls on screene, acknowledged with the final pose being the Boys backed by a skull and crossbones backdrop and the ending line; "The day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys." Quotes "Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying ''when we hit you!" - ''The RowdyRuff Boys "Word. Now let's finish those sissies!" - The RowdyRuff Boys "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight!" - The RowdyRuff Boys "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?" - The RowdyRuff Boys "Well you can't stop a good thing, babe." - The Boys are Back in Town "Hands off. Who do you think you are any ways, Pops?" ''- The RowdyRuff Boys'' "Well then, I guess we'll just have to serve it up." - The RowdyRuff Boys "We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys, toots!" - Boy Toys "Which reminds me, I-DI-OTS! We're forgot to kick some Powerpuff butts!" - Boy Toys "Huh, talk about dumb-buh!"'' - Bubble Boy'' Trivia *He is the first one to speak out of the other Rowdyruff Boys. *Brick is the only one of the boys not to have the same color as his counterpart. *He is the oldest. *Brick has never been seen without his red hat. *The first power puff he was hit by was Buttercup. *He is the first character other than the girls to hit Mojo with an elbow his face. *In all his appearance all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in powerpuff girls z. *In his first two appearances he would call out attacks but after The Boys are Back in Town he and his brothers would just fight head on. *He told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. *In most of his appearances he is shown him hitting Boomer (in The Boys are Back in Town he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in Custody Battle hits Boomer when he says something). *Brick and Butch seem to have a decent relationship, as Brick has never been in a fight with either. This could be, however, because Butch only agrees with Brick and loves to do the same things his older brother does. *Even though he and Butch constantly pick on Boomer, they've been shown to at least care about their brother. *Brick was the first of his brothers to show nudity. *In most group photos he is almost always in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Powerpuffs